This invention generally relates to an enclosure for a container of a mixing device or other such appliance and, more particularly, to a lid that is removably mounted to an upper open end of a jar of a blender that allows for quick, convenient and clean pouring of blended foodstuff from the jar when the lid is mounted to the jar.
Mixing devices, kitchen blenders or other such appliances have become popular and are commonly used in residential and/or commercial kitchens or other locations where foodstuff is prepared. However, despite their popularity, mixing devices can often create quite a mess during operation and often require extensive cleaning or clean-up once blending is complete. For example, operation of a mixing device or blender often creates errant splashes of blended foodstuff that unintentionally reach outside of the jar or container of the mixing device. Additionally, in recent years, manufacturers of mixing devices or blenders have devised alternative ways to dispense blended foodstuff from within the container of the mixing device once the mixing has ceased. One such method is to use a dispensing spout operatively connected to the container to dispense blended foodstuff directly into a cup or mug without removing the container from a base of the mixing device. However, a dispensing spout often includes intricate parts, can be costly to manufacture, and is often difficult to clean after use of the blender.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create an enclosure for a container of a mixing device that prevents errant splashes of blended foodstuff from reaching outside of the container. Specifically, it would desirable to create a lid that is removably mountable to an upper open end of a jar of a blender to help reduce the mess associated with operating a blender. Further, it would be desirable to create a device that assists a user or consumer of the mixing device in dispensing the foodstuff from the container of the mixing device without the use of a dispensing spout. Specifically, it would be desirable to create a lid of a jar of a blender that allows for pouring of blended foodstuff from within the jar without removing the lid from the jar.